There are numerous mechanical assemblies for bearing or transmitting forces where it is necessary to establish and maintain a physical relationship between two associated components by means of a third “locking” component such as a key or pin. As one example, a clevis pin is often held in place between the two legs of a clevis by means of a Cotter pin. The Cotter pin prevents the clevis pin from moving relative to the clevis or shackle. As another example, a shaft may be coupled to another shaft or a collar by means of a key or set of keys. Here, the key prevents relative rotational movement of the two components it “locks” together. In both of these examples, the third component; i.e., the Cotter pin or the key, is held in place either by a friction fit or by mechanical deformation after being set in place. In either case, disassembly of the system typically requires the use of tools and often requires replacement of the locking component, particularly if the system is reassembled numerous times. This disadvantage is particularly significant in the case of load and torque sensing systems used either in a design process or in a monitoring role where disassembly is frequent and/or components are fragile and/or expensive.